Vuelta a empezar, pero con apoyo
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: Para Yukio, todo comenzó de nuevo tras obtener sus poderes demoníacos. Con el apoyo de su hermano, recupera la esperanza de "volver a echar a andar" y seguir adelante.


**A/N: **Primera aportación al fandom, ¡y en español! Qué sorpresa... y qué horror: estoy tan acostumbrada a escribir en inglés que ya se me olvidó como hacerlo en español decentemente. Pero bueno, alguna vez tenía que volver a pasar.

Un pequeño oneshot post-anime, centrado en Yukio y su condición tras adquirir sus poderes demoníacos. Seguro que me salió regular (tuve que hacer un montón de cambios), pero eso dejaré que lo decidáis vosotros lectores. Que se disfrute!^^

**Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist no me pertenece, sino a Kazue Katou (aunque bueno, me quedaría a Kuro si pudiera XD).**

* * *

La habitación estaba hecha un verdadero desastre. La botella de agua, el lapicero, varios libros, el flexo e incluso la silla: todo estaba tirado por el suelo. La única excepción era los montones de papeles y notas que tenía apilados sobre el escritorio; haberlos tirado hubiera sido incluso peor que un desastre.

Y todo por esa maldita cola.

Yukio se paró en seco frente al armario y respiró hondo, pero aun así su cola no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro. Los diez minutos que se había pasado dando vaivenes por la habitación, concentrado en controlar su frustración por tal de no echar a arder otra vez, aparentemente no habían servido de mucho: poco había conseguido, y el hecho de que su cola actuara por su cuenta destrozando el cuarto no ayudaba en absoluto. Aunque ya la sentía como otra extremidad de su cuerpo, no podía controlar sus movimientos por más que quisiera. Yukio siempre había aprendido rápido; ahora, acostumbrarse a sus poderes demoníacos eran incluso más difícil que, por ejemplo, convencer a Rin de que se aplicara a fondo con los estudios. No era imposible, pero sí complicado.

Lo mismo pasaba con su estado actual: más de un mes tras el 'Incidente Mesías' (como lo llamaban los altos cargos) y Yukio seguía sin acostumbrarse a su nuevo 'yo', tanto físico como psicológico.

Podía aguantar las orejas puntiagudas, los colmillos e incluso su recién descubierta fuerza sobrehumana, pero no los ojos. Algo en ellos había cambiado: a lo mejor era el brillo o algo por el estilo; Yukio no atinó con una respuesta satisfactoria. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo, notaba el cambio, y no saber en qué le inquietaba. Se solía decir que los ojos eran el reflejo del alma-

_Y si mis ojos han cambiado, espero que no lo haya hecho yo; al menos por completo._

De pronto notó algo que le levantó los ánimos: a pesar de lo inquieto que se encontraba, su cola se había mantenido quieta. Ni un movimiento brusco; estaba inmóvil, en calma. Fue también sorpresa el poder liársela alrededor de la cintura como Rin solía hacer. La obediencia de la 'extremidad', aunque inesperada, dejó a Yukio con una sensación de satisfacción, y sonrió ligeramente. Luego, se puso a recoger el desorden.

Kuro apareció poco después en el alféizar de la ventana de Rin, de donde saltó a la mesa, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Yukio. Él pronto advirtió la presencia del familiar y acogió a Kuro con una sonrisa. "Pensaba que te quedarías la noche fuera, Kuro."

"_Hace frío,_" dijo Kuro con una corta mirada a la calle, "_y Rin me prometió que hoy me dejaba dormir en su cama. Aunque me sorprende verte aquí tan temprano, Yukio._"

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, sobresaltando a Yukio y Kuro, y Rin entró con cara soñolienta, la _Komaken_ a la espalda y arrastrando los pies.

"¡Estoy hecho polvoooooo!" se quejó mientras se abalanzaba sobre la cama. "Joder, me duele todo- ¡Anda, si ya estás aquí!" exclamó Rin de repente, advirtiendo la presencia de Yukio, quien no pudo evitar otra sonrisa, esta vez más pequeña. "¿Terminaste temprano, Cuatro-Ojos?"

"Puede decirse que sí," contestó Yukio, poniendo el lapicero en orden. Con eso terminó e imitó a su hermano, pero con menos brusquedad. "Fui yo el que pedí marcharme antes."

"Pues ya me resulta raro," dijo Rin, extrañado. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

Yukio vaciló. Durante la primera semana tras el 'Incidente Mesías', Rin no había levantado cabeza. El buen humor con el que siempre andaba quedó enterrado bajo sentimientos de culpa que no habían aflorado hasta ese momento, y si no le pidió disculpas a Yukio unas cien mil veces, no lo hizo ninguna. Rin también ya le había comentado a Yukio alguna que otra inquietud, a lo que el menor contestó con amabilidad y comprensión. Pero ahora que le tocaba a él, Yukio apenas sabía qué decir al respecto. Era como si la lengua se le hubiera hecho un nudo, y semejante torpeza a la hora de hablar no era típico de Yukio.

"Aaah, ya entiendo: ¿a que es por las llamas?"

Yukio siguió sin contestar, pero Rin tenía razón: era por las llamas y todo lo que ello implicaba. Ya no era sólo por la cola, sino por lo mal que lo llevaba. Salvo por las clases de Química Demoníaca y las tardes de estudio en su habitación, Yukio apenas se había dejado ver por miedo a incidentes con la gente: todavía no estaba al tanto de cuánta fuerza podía ejercer en un gesto tan normal como un apretón de manos. Rin se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a su hermano. "Anda, hazme sitio y cuenta."

Yukio, callado como una tumba, se incorporó, dejando sitio suficiente a Rin para que se sentara a su lado. Rin levantó un dedo y lo mantuvo a centímetros de la cara de Yukio.

"Eh, que ya controlo el entrenamiento de las velas," advirtió con tono serio. "Puedo volver a quemarte la ropa, y esta vez voy a por todo, ropa interior inclusive. O si no el pelo, y te dejo hecho un brócoli."

"¡Qué tiempos aquellos!" exclamó Yukio con nostalgia y una ligera risa. "Pero tienes razón: es... es por las llamas y todo lo que conlleva. Ya me lo he dicho antes: puedo aguantar los cambios físicos como las orejas o los dientes, pero ya no me veo igual. Es como si me hubieran cambiado los ojos por otros que no son míos, y ahora lo único que veo es..." Dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. "Te seré franco, Rin: me siento como un niño pequeño que no sabe ni siquiera andar. Me siento diferente y no sé cómo explicarlo."

"Es normal," dijo Rin.

"Es _distinto_, Rin. Pensaba que los poderes eran tuyos exclusivamente, ¡y mira qué pedazo de mentira me he creído todos estos años!"

"¡Nada es mentira, tonto!" Rin cogió a Yukio por los hombros. "Lo que pasa es que tus poderes han tardado más en despertar. ¡Y con razón, tío! ¡Te irás a quejar!" Rin sonrió ampliamente, casi a punto de echarse a reír.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Yukio le espetó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Mis verdadera naturaleza vino con un momento de rabia incontrolable; ya te lo conté," contestó Rin. "Pero tú has tardado más porque te controlas mil veces más que yo. Yo quería que siguieras siendo el hermano normal. Y ya no es sólo eso: de hecho, incluso de pequeño cuando la gente me llamaba demonio, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que nada parecido te pasara, Yukio, y que fueras totalmente diferente a mí." La expresión de Rin se suavizó. "Eras -y aún eres, por mucho que seas profe- el hermanito pequeño... y antes que verte en situaciones tan chungas como las que yo pasé, me hubiera tirado por un barranco."

Yukio no supo qué decir, por lo que dejó que pasaran unos segundos de silencio. Estas confesiones por parte de Rin habían sido frecuentes últimamente, pero no tan largas ni decididamente abiertas.

"Además," continuó Rin, la sonrisa volviéndole a aparecer, "yo aún sigo viendo a aquel bebé llorón que se venía conmigo a dormir cada dos por tres. No has cambiado en absoluto."

Yukio supo contenerse y no estamparle a Rin en la cara el libro más cercano; poco merecía la pena pelearse con su hermano ahora. En vez de eso, aceptó el repentino abrazo de Rin con ganas y gusto. También Kuro se unió al abrazo a su manera: saltó sobre el hombro de Yukio y frotó su mejilla contra la del chico, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Permanecieron así durante un rato, en compañía bien agradecida. Yukio dio las gracias silenciosamente por tener a Rin como hermano. Meses de frialdad profesional, riñas frecuentes, alguna que otra discusión y cambios tan continuos, ¿y para qué? Sólo para ver que Rin seguía queriéndole como antes o incluso más todavía.

Yukio aceptó, con esperanza renovada, que aquel niño perdido podía, al menos, echar a andar de nuevo.

* * *

_Como dije, dejo las opiniones a los lectores. Se apreciarían un montón!^^_


End file.
